The Black Medallion
by John O'Riley
Summary: Two twins once together lost their mother now they are back when fully trained by their father who has gone missing leaving them alone with their grandparents who are not who they seem. Can these two find each other again after being seperated from birth and join together hand and hand to take down the supernatural that dangers their world as they search for thier lost father.


Chapter 1- Jason Parks

I feel the need to tell you this for the world you know of can be dark and sinister even the unexplained the paranormal can lead someone insane. I feel the need to tell you our story to let you know what is to come in time. I want to share you the future, and to have you understand what is needed to survive. Now where shall I begin… oh yeah I got it.

I think it began with the day of the first day of school, it was the first time I have ever went to a public school, my dad said it was healthier than sitting around the house, I could never see it; I enjoyed the lifestyle of laying around drinking soda and playing video games all the time. I would always beat and dominate those on Xbox Live. I would prowl the field in Call of Duty, for you see I would- [Owww… why did you hit me? I think of it as a good part of the story. Sorry it's my mischievous sister who thinks that playing video games are a waste of a person's time, she's such a bookworm.]

Anyway continuing on I woke up this morning to hear my dad howling and barking at me telling me to get up and take care of chores and such, (Lame) but I had to do them, for in some way I respected my dad. [Stop laughing! I'm not kidding I do.] Anyway like I was saying; so I slowly got up even though I was tired. [What? No… that doesn't make a difference… sorry my sister claims that it would be better to not stay up late nights and play video games. Sorry I enjoy fun activities.] On that note…I had went downstairs to find my dad standing there getting ready for work. I looked to the clock to see it to be 6:30. (Yeah I know a early start right. Well it sucks ok- I mean who the heck gets up this early and does what go to school.) [Ok then sorry my sister does- Freak- Owww! Hey shut up no back seat talking ok. I'm telling the story now, so quit and stop hitting me. You know for a bookworm you sure can hit hard.]

Now like I was saying I looked at him and saw the dry drool spots lay in scruffy beard. His eyes small and narrow, his jet black hair was wavered back with small streaks of gray hairs. [I don't know where he got those. Ariel you say a single word and I'll hit you. Don't think I will.] His hands held the keys to the car and his pants were old and rippled. His legs stood strong and firm. His round belly pressed against his buttoned shirt. The shirt was that for work, striped with blue thin lines, on each side near the sleeves were patches. One had said his name and the other had said the company's work name. In his other hand he was getting ready to put his hat on, some old dust from the rock piles. Putting on his hat I saw on his pant legs were dried up pieces of concrete stuck to his boots and the ends of the pants. His boots were white even though the color was brown with some black and yellow from the shoelaces I suppose. I couldn't tell anymore since the boots were worn and old.

I then looked up to find him staring at me behind his dark black sunglasses. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or getting ready to cry. For some reason he had always said that I reminded him of my mother. "Take care boy, and I don't want to hear a call from the school or else no video games." his voice was deep and was even more scarier if he was yelling at you his fingers would poke you hard in the shoulder if he was closer to you, making you feel that it was an earthquake and not some guy poking you. But today he was calm his voice was discreet which I had hated he never did show his emotions much ever since mom-

Anyway I tried to look him in the eyes, "Yeah I got you, just don't tip your truck or fall off a cliff." I had said with not much of a hesitation, but I could feel a small smirk stretch across my face. He seemed only to stare blankly at me. He then turned grabbing his bag of soda and lunch he walked out to the car that sat in the driveway. He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, then pulling out a cigarette he lit it with the lighter in his other hand and tossed them back into his shirt pocket and drove away. I watched him travel down the street, he gave a small wave of good- bye and went up towards the four way and turned. He was out of sight now. But not out of mind.


End file.
